


Only Human

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But he shows them, Coronavirus, Did the TARDIS become a blanket fort?, Drabble, F/M, Reader Insert, Stuck in an office, The Master is a chaotic mess, Yes. Yes it did., super fluff, who just wont admit his feelings, you suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: You stared at the screen before you numbly, your eyes watering slightly as a headache began to bloom across your temples. The office around you was empty, the desks surrounding you abandoned as silence smothered the usually bustling work spaces.Sighing loudly you pushed onwards, your fingers flying across the keyboard. You just needed to focus on getting through this week, on making it to Friday. Then you could run out the doors and straight into the depths of the Master’s TARDIS, away from unprecedented times and lingering anxiety. Away from the worry which rumbled away in the pit of your stomach, casting fear into the depth of your heart.Just two more days and you would have all the time in the world. All of time and space. You smiled to yourself as you could almost hear his voice in his head, the Master’s chocolate eyes meeting your own as they glistened with mischief.‘Where to first?’
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo- (These notes are getting worse... sorry!)  
> So this was the prompt submitted to me on tumblr: So I'm the only one left in my department who isn't sick at work and I'm doing like 10 hour days (I'm only part time ;n;), I absolutely need the master to force me to stop in the fluffiest way imaginable. (I'm also 5 inches taller than him ;) )
> 
> Again these are written with a 30 minute time limit.  
> There has been no proof reading so please excuse any errors!  
> Stay awesome and SMILE!

**Only human**

You stared at the screen before you numbly, your eyes watering slightly as a headache began to bloom across your temples. The office around you was empty, the desks surrounding you abandoned as silence smothered the usually bustling work spaces.

Sighing loudly you pushed onwards, your fingers flying across the keyboard. You just needed to focus on getting through this week, on making it to Friday. Then you could run out the doors and straight into the depths of the Master’s TARDIS, away from unprecedented times and lingering anxiety. Away from the worry which rumbled away in the pit of your stomach, casting fear into the depth of your heart. 

Just two more days and you would have all the time in the world. All of time and space. You smiled to yourself as you could almost hear his voice in his head, the Master’s chocolate eyes meeting your own as they glistened with mischief.

_‘Where to first?’_

You groaned as your head pulsed again, a wave of nausea assaulting your senses as you looked away from the screen and down at your desk. Pinching the bridge between your nose, you willed yourself to push onwards despite your losing battle. You could do this. You had this in the bag-

“(Y/N)!” 

Your eyes widened as you peeked over your desk, your heart racing as you spotted the Master running towards you. His breathing was laboured as he ran clumsily, his hands clutching an unrecognisable box. The usual suit he wore was tugged to one side and unfitted, a mess from his usual well put together state.

“Master?” You questioned.

The Master ran past your desk, his hair thrown across his face as he glanced backwards. Hesitating in his footfall, he moved back towards you before leaning across. His face was close to your own as he panted, his hot breath fanning across your features as your eyes were drawn to his lips. Your growing desire was disrupted however as his hand quickly encircled your wrist, yanking you up and away from your desk. 

“WOAH!”

The Master laughed loudly as he pulled you towards the fire exit door, his hand still tightly latched to your wrist. “COME ON THEN!”

“I-I-” You stammered as you glanced back to your desk, your screens quickly drawing away into the distance as you stumbled to keep up with him. “I’m meant to be working!” 

Rounding a corner the Master’s head glanced each way down the corridor, his features screwed up into confusion before recognition flooded his eyes. 

“What’s going on!?” You pressed again as you ran beside him, your heart racing in your chest. Glancing over your shoulder you searched for any sign of pursuit.

“May have angered someone.” The Master offered you simply, although his voice was off and tone half hearted. He was hiding something.

Coming to a stop beside a cupboard the Master quickly reached into his jacket, his hands retrieving a single key as he pulled it free and held it to the air. Inspecting it, the Master smirked as he slipped it into the lock. You shook your head at the antics as he pushed his way inside, the door opening to reveal the TARDIS. 

Paying little attention to the interior, you followed the Master through your hands and pushed him away as you slammed the door behind you. Panting you leant against its surface, your eyes closed as you struggled to regain your breath. “Why is there always running?”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” The Master supplied, his voice higher pitched than before and brimming with a sense of excitement. “So where do we start?”

You smiled to yourself before opening your eyes, your stomach dropping as you stared in awe. The interior of the TARDIS had been rearranged and organised completely. The walls which had previously been an old aging wallpaper had changed into a series of hanging sheets, the ceiling mirroring it as it dangled down above you. The materials were so full of colour it shocked you to see the Master standing amongst it, his hands held splayed outwards in surprise. 

You gasped as you moved forwards, your eyes trailing the walls down to the cushions which lined the floor. In one particular corner you could make out a large bundle of pillows and blankets, their positioning angled towards a pull down projector screen. In the centre was a small collapsible table, filled with various snacks and treats from across the stars.

“What?” You gasped your eyes slowly falling back to the Master.

The Timelord shrugged as he avoided your line of sight. “Well, you wouldn’t stop going on about those films and the villain in it so I decided to allow time for some research.” 

You smiled warmly as you felt your cheeks burn at the implication, your heart skipping a beat. Moving forwards you watched him knowingly.

“Oh no-” The Master began as you drew into his personal space. “Don’t get confused love, this is entirely for research purposes of course-”

“Ah huh.” 

“And it’ll finally get you to shut-up about it.” 

“Sure.” You laughed, as you drew your head near your eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

The Master’s own smile slipped as his eyes dipped to your lips, his gaze glimmering with desire as he inched ever closer. Your breath hitched as you felt his fingertips graze your side, his tongue swiping across his own lips as he continued to stare down at your own. Feeling your stomach burn with need, you moved closer to-

“OH!” The Master exclaimed, his eyebrows wiggling as he pulled away. Holding the box high he quickly slipped away from you and towards the small setup in the corner, his hands unfurling the cardboard to reveal a small projector. “Ta-da!” 

You beamed as you felt tears well in your eyes, the stress that had been smothering you over the course of the day fading as you took in the pleased expression which danced across the Timelords face. Shaking your head, a single tear slipped from your eyes as you bit down on your bottom lip. Willing yourself to get a hold of your raging emotions. “Why did you do this?”

The Master frowned as he took in your stature, his hands falling back to his sides. “Did I need a reason?”

You watched him quietly as the tears continued to fall, your emotions crashing around you and dragging you down. The week had taken a harder toll on you than you had thought. Surging forwards, the Timelord stood before you; his eyes grazing your features as if studying them for a sign.

Reluctantly he sighed. “Because you deserve a break.”

“You know I have to work-”

The Master shrugged nonchalantly. “Everyone else has left, and you deserve a break. You’re only _human._ ” 

You smiled at his usual insult, his tone lighter and more caring as he twisted it into a term of endearment. Surging forwards you wrapped your arms around his neck, your head leaning down and burying itself into his shoulder. Closing your eyes you fell into his warmth, inhaling deeply as you took in his familiar musty scent. After a few seconds you felt the Master’s arms curl around you, one hand resting at the base of your neck as his fingertips gently brushed against your skin.

You were only human, and you supposed you did deserve a break. 

“Thank you.” You whispered.

“Don’t mention it.” The Master replied as he gently drew you away from the hug. Reaching for your hand he guided it up to his lips, his touch soft as he pressed a soft kiss into the surface of your skin. 

Squeezing your hand he suddenly lept forwards, tugging you towards the setup in the corner.


End file.
